superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stitch! The Movie Credits
Opening Titles STiTCH! The Movie Ending Credits Directed by TONY CRAIG BOBS GANNAWAY Executive Producers BOBS GANNAWAY TONY CRAIG JESS WINFIELD Written by JESS WINFIELD BOBS GANNAWAY Original Music by MICHAEL TAVERA Film Editor TONY MIZGALSKI With the Voice Talents of Lilo DAVEIGH CHASE Stitch CHRIS SANDERS Nani TIA CARRERE Jumba DAVID OGDEN STIERS Pleakley KEVIN MCDONALD Cobra Bubbles VING RHAMES David Kawena DEE BRADLEY BAKER Captain Gantu KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON Dr. Hӓmsterviel JEFF BENNETT COREY BURTON ZOE CALDWELL TRESS MACNEILLE KUNEWA MOOK LILIANA MUMY ROB PAULSEN MR. LAWRENCE JESS WINFIELD Casting & Dialogue Director JULIE MORGAVI Technical Directors PETE KRANJCEVICH ANDREW SCHOENTAG Line Producers NATASHA KOPP MICHAEL KARAFILIS Storyboard TROY ADOMITIS THOMAS BERNARDO DAVID BULLOCK TINA KUGLER KEN LARAMAY ZACHARY MONCRIEF CALVIN SUGGS Timing Directors BURTON MEDALL KEVIN PETRILAK Additional Storyboard CHRIS DENT WENDY GRIEB KYLE MENKE ROSSEN VARBANOV Additional Timing Director KEN BOYER PETER HIXSON MARSHALL LAMORE MIRCEA MANTTA BRENDA PILUSO ROBERT TREAT DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Art Director MIKE MOON Supervising Character Design GREG GULER Lead Prop Design JASON HULST Lead Location Design JAMES SCHLENKER BRUCE BERKEY Effects Design JEFF HOWARD Lead Background Paint SY THOMAS Lead Color Stylist SUZETTE DARLING Character Design BRENT GORDON< MARK COTE Prop Design CHUCK PUNTUVATANA SCOTT HILL ERNESTO GUANLAO Location Design LISA SOUZA LATCHEZAR GOUCHEV JUSTIN THOMPSON JOHN NEVAREZ JILL PETRILAK DAVID BEALL Background Paint MICKI ZURCHER RICK EVANS ASHBY MANSON III KENT ELOFSON MIOK YOO JILL PETRILAK DENNIS VENIZELOS RONALD ROESCH Color Stylists CHRISTINA LONG CAROL BERKE DOROTHEA SCHOENTAG ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY ROUGH DRAFT KOREA CO., LTD. Supervising Director GREGG VANZO Overseas Supervisor MIKE KAWESKI Production Supervisor HYEJOON JUN Production Manager CHUL HO KIM Layout Director JAE BONG KOH Layout Artists JAE HUN LEE MYUNG IN KANG SEUNG YONG UM JEONG WOO NAM Animation Directors JAE BONG KOH HYUNG DU LIM SANG YEOP HAN Animators JONG HWAN RYU, MYOUNG EUN BANG, HYUNG KI KIM, JOENG SOOK SHIM, IL SUNG LEE, MI SOON YUN, SEUNG WON HWANG, MI HEE KIM, DONG SEOK WON, HONG SUE KIM, HAE JIN RYU, JI SOOK KIM, HAE SUNG PARK, MI HAE KIM Background Supervisors KYUNG HEE KANG EUN SEO PARK Background Artists MY YOUNG LEE, JONG YONG LEE, MYOUNG SOON SONG, HYUNG HAK HAN, HYUN MEE CHO, PIL SEOUNG SHIN, EUN SUN LEE, SOON KIL HONG, SUN JU HWANG Assistant Animation Supervisor SEONG SOOK CHO Assistant Animation MI YOUN BANG, JI YOUNG SON, JA YOUNG YU, JEONG WON BYOUN, SUE YOUN KU, MYOUNG MI KU, HAE JIN CHO, JIN SOOK KIM, JIN HEE KIM, HYUN MI JEONG, SANG EUN LEE, BO YOUNG SHIN, SO YOUNG KANG, EUN JOO JI, YU MI YUM, SO HEE LEE Animation Checking JONG BUM PARK Compositors HYUN WOOK CHO, MIN SUK JI, JONG HYUN PARK, YUN KYU BAE, EUN HA PARK, HAE JIN SEO, HEE JEONG JEONG, JEONG HEE LIM, TAE HYUN OH, SHIN HAE JEONG Final Checking SAE HO NA Ink & Paint Supervisor HYUN AH KIM Painters JU SUE HYUN, JIN HEE KIM, HONG MYUNG SOOK, KANG JAE LEE, KI NAM AHN, DO HEE KIM, KWI OK KIM, EUN YOUNG KIM, HAE JIE AHN, HYUN SOOK KIM, NAM YOUNG JEONG, SUE JIN LIM, SOOK SONG, NA MI KIM Unit Digital Supervisor WOO SUNG JEONG Digital BG Painters BOK SUN CHOI SO HYUN CHOI Scanners HYUN JU PARK NA YOUNG JIM HYUN JI LEE Technical Staff HAE JIN PARK HO KIL LEE Technical Director YONG NAM PARK Assistant Production Manager JAE HO LEE Coordinators YONG MIN PARK MIN SUK KIM Translation/Production Assistant YOUNG WON KIM Translation Supervisor YEON HWA JEONG ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY STARBURST ANIMATION CO., LTD. Overseas Supervisor BRADLEY GOODCHILD Layout Directors YOUNGWHAN LEE WOOJOON CHO MYUNGHOON OH KITAK CHA JONGDAE LIM Layout Artists JOONYOUNG PARK JEONGSEOK LEE Animation Directors YOONBAE LIM MARK ALLEN SAHAK HONG YOHAN HAN HYOSOK GO SEUNGHOON YANG JAEOK CHUNG Animators SUNGSIK CHOO EUNMEE YU MOONOK WANG SEUNGSIK YANG YOONMI HAN TAEOK LEE EUNAH YOON WHAJONG KIM HYUNJOO AHN SEOKWON LEE Background Artists BOYEOL CHOI JAEBOONG KIM SUNGHEE KANG SUNMEE WHANG YOUNGJOO LEE Camera HYUNJUN KWON Compositors WOOMIN NA HANSOO BAE JINCHEON KIM JINAH YIM Painters JIHYUN KIM JUNGHA LEE JUNGHA LEE EUNKYUNG KIM SOOJUNG SHIM JAEEUN YOO Scanner SAMJIN KIM Unit Digital Supervisors BYUNGEUI CHUNG SHINYOUNG PARK Unit Technical Supervisor HYUNJUNG CHO CG PRODUCTION BY MAIN STREAM STUDIO CO., LTD. DUGYONG LEE YONGSUB KIM EUNJOO OH JUHEUM YEON YONGSOOK SHIM ILKWON OH MOON HEO JONGHYUN KIM WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION DIGITAL PRODUCTION Compositors DARREN CLARK CHRISTOPHER HANSEN HEATHER MCCLENAHAN KRISTINA PACE MICHAEL TYAU 3D Artists GINA DI BARI JON FINCH Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor JENNY NORTH Key BG Color Correction ERNIE PAVA DONALD DEVINE Production Manager, Digital TRACI BALTHAZOR Principal Software Engineer DAVID ADLER PRODUCTION Production Manager CLAY RENFROE Production Coordinators JANELLE MOMARY CHRISTOPHER WILSON Production Associate KELLY MUNYON Additional Production Support ANGELA MACIAS CRAIG SIMPSON MICHAEL GRACEY KEVIN BERNIER SHAWN EDDIE WADE WISINSKI Continuity Checkers JUNGJA KIM-WOLF ROBIN POLICE Storyreel Scanners SHANNON FALLIS-KANE CHRISTOPHER GRESHAM Casting Manager DAVID H. WRIGHT III Talent Coordinator BRIAN L. MATHIAS Production Accountant SARAH WINTUCKY Script Coordinator LEONA BECKERT Production Secretary JENNIFER HSYU POST PRODUCTION Assistant Film Editors KAREN HATHAWAY ANDREW SORCINI Additional Film Editor MONTE BRAMER Post Production Supervisor CRAIG SAWCZUK Post Production Coordinator TREASURE RAWSON Storyreel Editor JOSEPH MOLINARI Track Reading SKIP CRAIG SOUND Supervising Sound Editor OTIS VAN OSTEN Sound Editors RON SALIASES KEN YOUNG Assistant Sound Editors JEFF CRANFORD TERRY GARCIA Dialogue/ADR Editor JASON OLIVER Foley Editor ERIC HOSMER Foley Artist JODY THOMAS Foley Mixer RON GRAFTON Re-Recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT, C.A.S. LESLIE SHATZ, C.S.T. Recordist ERIC FLOCKOI Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS Dubbing: Classical Arabic IMAGE PRODUCTION HOUSE MUSIC "Aloha, E Komo Mai" Written by Danny Jacob & Ali B. Olmo Performed by JUMP 5 Produced by Mark Hammond & Danny Jacob JUMP 5 appears coutresy of Sparrow Records Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Assistant Music Editor STEPHEN CASA Score Recorded and Mixed by SCOTT COCHRAN Score Recorded at TODD AO Score Mixed at CAPITOL RECORDS Music Contractor ASSA DRORY Original Themes from the Motion Picture "Lilo & Stitch" Composed by Alan Silvetri including: "Escape" "The Rescue" "What's Best For Lilo" "Ugly" "Slicin' Sand" Written by Roy Bennett and Sid Tepper Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a unit of BMG Music Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. "Peter Gunn Theme" Written by Henry Mancini This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE COPYRIGHT © 2003 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Animation Production by ROUGH DRAFT KOREA CO., LTD. STARBURST ANIMATION CO., LTD. MAIN STREAM STUDIO CO., LTD. PRODUCED BY WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney DVD